User talk:AvalonJane
AVA!!!!WE NEED HELP Hi Ava, I'm Anita333 and I came by to tell you a user a vandalizing people's OCs.Oh,And also writing swear language in them too the user's username is "Tamia.Anon!".Please block her immediately because we do not want anymore problems on this Wiki.Anita333 A Troll Deleted Grace Reaper's Information Again I thought I should tell you that O123love deleted Grace Reaper's information again. Only this time she put that she was ugly and drew pictures that are making fun of her. I've already reported this to Scythe Cat but we need you to put her information back on. Daisyhead04 16:50, October 13, 2011 (UTC)Daisyhead04 Revived her Page Again Thank's for letting me know, Daisyhead! I've revived it again. It's actually pathetic the effort they're going to to vandalize the page. AvalonJane 18:03, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Deleting... Yeah, There are loads of probs. Cleo De Midnight could be one of those contributors who keep deleting stuff, plus, that o125love thingy person COULD be owlove. incase you didn't know, owllove has a rather long story which would take ages to explain so Im just gonna say that one part involved owl stealing misskittens art. Birdywirdygal -.-.-.- I've seen a little part of the owllove drama not much of it but a little. It's a shame these people feel the need to vandalize the wiki. =C I hope it dies down soon! AvalonJane 20:02, October 13, 2011 (UTC) A Cat Friend Near You! Hey AvalonJane! I can highly appreicate what you're doing in the Fandom Wiki, I mean it. :3 I thank you for that too. Lately, you've been posting really good and helpful stuffs here, not to mention having a better ranking then me! ;) I want you to be an Admin here in the Fandom Wiki. You're cool and awesome stuffs! And they need you. And to be an Admin? Go to Lehall's talk page in the Original MH Wikia, her e-mail is there, request to be an Admin, and that way, you'll reach her faster! ;) I'd like you to be one for the good of this Fandom wiki! -Scythe Cat 20:24, October 26, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Tell her with my permission you can be an Admin! Again, thank you for your support! ;) P.S.S I don't know if you've alrady noticed but Owllover is Cloe De Midnight... :/ Go to Cleo's profile and it says that she has created Tooty De Nile(Owllover125 first created her) and other OC etc. Remember, banning is an option, and I like you to know that she has stolen many people's artwork, including my Kyoko Koneko to her "Mulion Tore", a total rip-off and I am still comepletely offended by that. Wow, thank you so much for your kind words! I'll email her right away! C= And I'll keep my eye on Cleo for now, she seems to be playing nice just now but because she's already reached 2 strikes in my book she only has one left. AvalonJane 09:50, October 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: I have reported Owllvoer125 on creating more than 1, well in fact more than 3-4 users here in the Fandom. Messages don't comeback till' 2-3 days later. Not to mention, check this out: http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Lehall#New_Admin.3F Think I should rerun as Admin? I know what to expect from others now. But hey, more than 3 Admins or more is cool for everybody! ;) I encourage you to run as Admin too! :3 -Scythe Cat 15:35, October 29, 2011 (UTC) P.S Reply ASAP for more a-do! ;) ----- That's good! Thinking about it, it does make sense to report for having multiple accounts. I've emailed Lehall and requested to become an admin. C= Just waiting for word back. Well, if you have free time I think it would be awesome if you returned as an admin, even if it was just part time because, by the looks of it Lehall is looking for more admins so that'd mean that there would be more people looking after the wiki so if real life threw up some situation it would have less of an impact to the wiki if an admin had to disappear for a while. AvalonJane 17:25, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ------------ Again, banning'' is'' an option. And no to mention, Lehall pretty much replies back a few hours later, but it's been days now... <:/ When the voting poll comes, we'll enter our usernames then! ^^ BTW, I've created another monster OC, she's a troll. But mines have very familier hair after noticing her having big and ruffed out hair... O_o like yours.. D:> Is it ok if I can publish her page with your permission of not being offended? O_o -Scythe Cat 16:38, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ------ Kay! Sounds good. I'll be keeping my eye our for the voting thingymy. XD No problem! I don't have any issues with it. XD You can't copyright hair styles and I wont be offended in the slightest. Cant wait to see her! =D AvalonJane 17:25, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I absolutley think you should be admin! You help out on her probably more than anyone! You are a big help in our wiki community!( By the way, I love your OC's!) Abbey Bomminable 16:17, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Abbey Bomminable I was just saying that Using a DS for Paige's computer was Smart! My Favorite of your's is Laura ( I think that's her name, if not,Sorry!). Thanks Thanks for sorting out that situation for me! Also, it's nice meeting you :) Thenaturals 16:09, November 7, 2011 (UTC) thnk u thnk u sooooo much!!! Help Could you tell me something? I don't know if you can, but I know you know alot of stuff C=. Anyway's so, when it says contribute to the wiki for 5 days, does it mean log on or post a page? Sorry to bother you! Abbey Bomminable 00:03, November 8, 2011 (UTC)Abbey Bomminable From what I've noticed is that if I don't edit something my contribute for 'x' days count goes back to 0 so I'm guessing you need to either comment, edit, add, create etc for it to add up. C= Hope I helped! <3 AvalonJane 16:54, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi,my name is Piplupgirl123 and they're's a anon on the page that's hate commenting.Here's her name:70.8.51.251.Can you ban her?Thanks. Piplupgirl123 (talk) 18:07, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Avalon.A anon has just created a rubbish page called Twyla magicwisher is ugla which made me snap!Avalon,if you read this,help me.Stop hate,we can find kind. --Piplupgirl123 (talk) 21:42, January 20, 2013 (UTC) The things i like you. *i like you because your nice. *i like you because you help poeple on they page. *i like you because your nice, good ,helpful and olot of other staf by Dandycandy98 i wish you good luck for helping people on they page. >///< Thankyousomuch! You're very kind! You've actually made my day! AvalonJane 16:55, November 8, 2011 (UTC) do u think u can add a trivia section to my fanfics ? --- What kind of trivia section? Can you show me an example? AvalonJane 00:39, November 12, 2011 (UTC) stopping by hey avalon thankyou for cleaning up some of my pages I appreciate it so thankyou! -Alyssa101 No problem! I'm always happy to help and your pages and characters are really good so it was nice to be able to help you. <3 AvalonJane 21:28, November 15, 2011 (UTC) I love how the doll of paige is playing pokemon. :)Alexdpny 23:52, November 17, 2011 (UTC)Alexdpny cool. Love Pokemon! :)Alexdpny 01:08, November 18, 2011 (UTC)Alexdpny Hey AvalonJane, I think I may have something to discuss. (I know you're not an admin, but you were so nice to find Sanne's DotD picture, so....) I think that Owllove125 may have multiple accounts on the wiki. I've scrolled through talk pages (actually my brother did) and many people think jacy gorgon and CLEO DE MIDNIGHT are the same person. But I believe that Owl is using all ''thse accounts. I may not be right, but it's only an assumption. If I'm correct, it's possible I will give here a talk page post about this problem. Anyway, ciao! Drama468 02:05, December 1, 2011 (UTC) P.S.: Can you think up a name for a new OC for me? It's been forever since I made one. P.P.S.: Sorry this was so long. P.P.P.S.: Oh, I almost forgot! The reason that I think of the problem above: Owllove125 and the other users share the same vocabulary (words misspelled, so and such). Well, maybe not on Owl's page. Ugh, this is so confusing! UPDATE: I made the picture for my character on Lunaii. Tell me what you think, and try to make up a name. Drama468 02:20, December 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hey! I love the look of your new OC! Particularly the darker skin with the light blue fringe! It's an awesome combo! As for a name, I'm not particularly good at names my self but there's an awesome website for naming angels. http://whisperingworlds.com/angel/angelnames_a.php you can go through the different letters to see all the names. =D That's A I've sent you. As for Owllove and Cloe, thank you for letting me know. I've been suspecting the three (Jacy, Cloe and Owl) to be the same for a while but hearing others agree comfirms it a little more with me. AvalonJane 22:18, December 1, 2011 (UTC) About Vin Hey, it's Vanessa! I am here to talk to you about Vintage and CLOE. First things first, they may be the same person because CLOE's last contribution to the Wiki was November 4th and Vintage joined the Wiki November 16th. This is not solid proof but definitely suspicious. My suspicion is that CLOE got upset because she kept receiving mean messages about vandalizing Grage's page she started a new main account. BUT there was one flaw--...I don't know what it is yet but there always is one. I will get back to you with further leads...JK JK that's just what detectives like to say :) ---- Hey Venessa! Thanks for keeping me in the know! Knowing other people's suspisions actually really helps because having more than one input to an opinion really helps make it solid. I'll be keeping an eye on Vintage (well, more so) from now on and we'll see if she trips up. I have to admit, it does feel like we're being the wiki CSI. XD Very awesome! AvalonJane 22:21, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I'm back with more! Ok, I was just on Cloe De Midnight's page, and on the second page of comments not too far from the top was a comment by O123love and her avatar is a picture CLOE did. Not only that, but that picture is the first one you see on CLOE's user page. This doesn't say much about Vintage but it proves there may be more "connected" users than first suspected. Also I couldn't help but notice that O123love put Cloe De Midnight as one of her OCs, as well as another picture done by CLOE on her profile, not to mention for gender it said "I am Boy and Girl". help!!! Hey, Avolonejane please help Grace Reaper it been day's please help her and Misskiten need you to.... maya 11:20, December 30, 2011 (UTC)Dandycandy98maya 11:20, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I had a feeling at least one person would try to undo it and get her confused. XD It's quite alright! :3 LeiVeil 15:41, December 30, 2011 (UTC) After seeing all the pages categorized in the past day or so... almost all of them have spelling mistakes/grammar mistakes. >n>;; wanna help me fix them? I'm intimidated to try to fix them all alone XD either way I'm starting with ones starting with A! :P LeiVeil 17:19, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Im gonna go offline for a bit, so sorry if my editing is slow :P LeiVeil 18:23, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Note to self Finished editing the Ws. Move onto V next time. --AvalonJane 18:28, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Back! I don't know if you're online or not, but I'm gonna go ahead and get started :D By the way, is there a way to edit the text in the bio boxes? a bunch of grammar/spelling mistakes in there but don't know how to access. >_> LeiVeil 19:15, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Rocky Laye... Her picture is actually a pic of my OC Lina Greene in Day at the Maul. What should I do? Art Stealer Someone stole a picture from my OC Maddie Touch. Here is a link:http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Maddie_Touch Here is a link to Cassi Phone:http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Cassi_Phone This is Maddie's Dead Tired outfit. What should I do? Daisyhead04 00:38, January 5, 2012 (UTC)Daisyhead04 Can you please delete this page for me. Can you please delete this page:I want this page deleted please!. It was meant to be an oc page but it all went wrong (I tried using a template but it didn't work!). -Alyssa101 thankyou Alyssa101 Remove Image? Hiiii :3 I added two versions of an image, one the finished and one old and ugly and weird. Can you delete the first one for me? Here's a link: http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/File:Electrabasicnewimage.png Thanks! LeiVeil 00:25, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks a ton! I know you probably can't do anything about this; or even know what it is, but I was editing this morning and it weirdly said I had tons of messages and that I was called "Wikia Bot". O_o All I had been doing was renaming a page (last name wasn't capitilized) oh well. Guess it was a weird glitch, since when I changed pages from there it knew I was me again. LeiVeil 13:01, January 18, 2012 (UTC) hi Why? uh i just made the page Genea Powers and i was making her profile & stuff ( personality.. relationships and etc.) and when i was done and i published it and checked the page it was gone! uh why was it gone? i am NOT blaming u i am just wondering wat happened! thx for ur time LunaClipse339 00:41, January 27, 2012 (UTC)LunaClipse339 :) Your wish is my command. Feast your eyes upon this! (click here) Thenaturals 20:17, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Avalon I'm alexdpny and i created the Eternal Goodbyes series. I made a page called Monster High: Eternal Goodbyes and the renamed it to Monster High: Eternal Goodbyes, Season 1 and now I want a new page with the original title but when i went to create it it said it was already created and led me to the season 1 page. And now I was hoping maybe you could help me delete that odd little link without deleting my page since ur an admin now (and the only one I know). ThanksAlexdpny 23:22, February 12, 2012 (UTC)Alexpdny Thanks it'd be very appreciated but if you can't i'll just put (Series) after it. Thanks :) Alexdpny 23:54, February 12, 2012 (UTC)Alexdpny Thank you very much it's just what i wanted. Hope u like my fanon! :) thanksssssssssss. Alexdpny 00:27, February 13, 2012 (UTC)Alexdpny Hi Ava I just wanted to thank you for your help and thought you might like to see the finished page in case you might have been following my characters and episodes. Monster High: Eternal Goodbyes. Alexdpny 22:53, February 13, 2012 (UTC)Alexdpny A problem You see, Liz S. or whoever, created this page:Monster High: Highschool of Monsters which features my OCs. I was a bit displeased at first, but then I decided to settle because it was slightly appreciative. However, I already have the Coffin Locked series and I have no idea what to do with the one Liz created. I was thinking of trying to get it removed, but I don't wanna sound bad or anything. It's just that I already have Coffin Locked and I'd rather not have another series that someone else created in case they totally mess up the characters. Thenaturals 17:44, February 21, 2012 (UTC) 'hi' '''who is your fav monster high character???' mine is Toralei what is your fav films? mine r harry potter + twilight!!! from Hello55522 'hi!!!!!!' Hi do u have any ideas for any new characters i have 1 skela ton!!! daughter of the skeleton from hello55522 'Hi' Just wanna say hi!!!!! Sunnypool1 20:58, February 21, 2012 (UTC) hi i just want to say high!!!! can u send a message back so i know u got it??? thanks from hello55522 Catagories Hey AvalonJane how do you make catagories?Can you please tell me! -Alyssa101 THANKS!!!! :) Alyssa101 We've got a troll or hater deleting pages and swearing and stuff...I'd offer to clear up the vandalism but I always get mixed up on the undoing history page and stuff. Is there any way you can ban this person or not? I has no knowledge of what admins can do. DX BarbarianKnight3 21:55, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Avalon I am the sorriest person ever! The person who deleted Sanne Sabortooth and alot other pages,Was my brother,I blocked the website from the computer. So only I can see this website. He is 7 and I don't know where he learned that language. Avalon somebody went on my oc,Liac wolf and typed in random things admin146 15:46, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks admin146 17:59, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Kyoko Koneko Hey Avalon just check this out:Kyoko Koneko I got up early this morning and found out some troll/anon did this to Sythe Cats page. Alyssa101 How do you do the sub sections? You know where you put the personality and others. Hey AvalonJane! I have a question. For a diary, how do you make your own diary for your character, since I made a new page for my OC's, Seshatella, diary, but I don't know how you add it to the template box on your character's profile, since when I click on the diary icon, it goes to a different page. Hope you can help! Melilulu23 23:00, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Copy art Hi AvalonJane I noticed it along time ago but I feel like it's now time to report...okay so here it is: Since I don't have a DA account can you report this to the owner? Alyssa101 Hello I just try to edit other peoples character pages to make them look neater but now Alyssa101 is trying to blackmail me by saying that she is going to report me. MermaidMelodyFanForever Oc Diaries hi that would sound stupid but....how i make a diary here??? plz answer vvv♥vvv Abita22 03:15, April 30, 2012 (UTC)abita22 somone has put admin146 caraters on raquel garyole so can you delete it please Admin146 Hello I just wanted to ask you: Is it possible for Mattel Characters to stay on this wiki? MermaidMelodyFanForever hey thanks for leaving me a message, talk to you later. THE RETURN OF VINTAGE101kc I've been thinking of doing a new page that will mention you a lot I'm going to call it the return of Vintage101kc ,huh what do you think PAYBACKS A BITCH Lina's art got stolen...again. This time by someone called candycast: http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/User:Candycast On her 'Malia Ficent' page or whatever it is...the first pic was Lina's first artwork. Just to let you know that Alyssa101 told me about this and apparently this 'Candycast' has been vandalising other pages. Thenaturals Hi it's been awhile since I messaged you, but I'm Alexdpny and i was wondering how to create a subcategory on the wiki? Thanks Alexdpny 19:56, June 1, 2012 (UTC)Alexdpny CandyCast CandyCast is a art thief that steals peoples oc pictures and claims that they are hers.Please can you help! MermaidMelodyFanForever Hello Hey Ghoul, I just wanted to say "Hi" and I'm glad to be welcomed to this wiki. Bye, MHAbbeyBomnible 01:32, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Help for My OC sorry for the lame thingy! im so sorry! like really, really sorry! Hey, BTW, can you help my OC, Susan Vampirah by sending me ideas or pictures to my email, komang.wahyu107@yahoo.com! Please! Im Desperate here! : ( -Komang123 Petprofile Infobox Hi, AvalonJane. Recently I've been trying to make a page for a pet, but the Petprofile Infobox didn't show when I published my page! Could you help me identify the problem, please? I'm desperate I hope you take the time to read this. I did NOT erase all of Candycast's OCs and blog posts, and now literally everyone is against me. I didn't do any of those things but everyone seems to be gunning for me (except Alyssa101 who is helping a lot). I swear just because she used my artwork for Lina she's trying to make me look like the enemy. Please, I'm desperate for some help. Thenaturals 15:03, June 21, 2012 (UTC) hi ava, look the thing is Auremint deleted all my oc's because i used some of thenaturals photos. i didn't mean to and she uploaded them onto the monster high website so i figured they were fair game. i dont no how to undo it and get my three ocs(malia ficent, bella deville,and lily wonka) back. Also someone put two of my ocs in the canidates for deletion thing but i dont want them there im asking for all ur help, Candycast 01:17, June 23, 2012 (UTC)candycast Hi Hi, Ava, this is Auremint. Candycast's OC articles only consisted of pictures from Thenaturals, and she did not use original content at all. I believe it is unfair to use another user's pictures on an OC, and it is not what Candycast calls "fair game". Candycast does not admit her mistakes, and has continued to used Thenaturals's OC pictures. Please help. Sincerely, Auremint 08:32, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Mermaid Melody Fan Forever took my doll line I asked her to make it for me but she claimed it as her one Hi, I need help Hello, it sunnypool1 and I am having some trouble with the MH Template for my OC Avalon Dummi. So can you upload it on her page or show me how. Thanks Sunnypool1 18:39, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Hello I am just here to ask when and how did you become an admin? Well I know that you have to leave a message on lehall's seeking wiki admin blog but she doesn't seem to be on the wiki that much at this time so thats all thanks. JangoMangoTango23062001 (talk) 09:50, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Art Theft Hi. My artwork of my own character has been stolen and colored over. Mine: http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Francine_Harrington Thief's: http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Anna_Droid I contacted the creator of that page and asked for them to take it down, but they haven't. I'm asking that you please delete this page or at the very least delete the picture that they colored over. Thank you. JacknDanny (talk) 20:12, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Hello. You may or may not have noticed that there is an anonymous User on here that needs to be banned right away. here is her User Page. Plese, you're our last hope! TheHatter (talk) 02:48, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Hello AvalonJane, I'm AnimeQueen97. I was wondering if you knew about the rude comments on almost EVERYONE'S pages and it's driving us all crazy! Is there anyway you can stop this? AnimeQueen97~Dance, Sode no Shirayuki! 22:12, January 21, 2013 (UTC) can u romeve my comment, here it is ...... lol..... thats the comment